


Love is Blind

by EvilSenpai



Category: Phandom
Genre: Emo-ish Dan, High School, M/M, Pastel Phil, Some homphobic language btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: They may be made to hate each other but there;s something about the dark boy that is Dan that Phil Lester can't resist.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lester," sneered Dan. 

"Howell." Phil pushed past him. He strode away from Dan in his pastel green jeans and pastel pink t-shirt with a pastel blue flower crown laid across his head. Yeah, Phil was a pastel boy who was called the Sun by classmates. It was his aesthetic. 

While Phil was pastel Dan was quite the opposite. With his tight black skinny jeans and dark grey shirt and worn out combat boots. He had his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. 

They both walked alone in the halls because neither had friends. Sure people were dying to hang out with Phil but only because of his parents wealth. And no one wanted to be friends with Dan because he would be, to everyone in the school, the weird emo kid nicknamed the moon who didn't give a single shit.

That day Dan went home to his drunken father, and smoking mother and retreated quickly to his room. His room was his safe-haven. It was not huge or luxurious or the best room in the world but it was where Dan could escape. He closed his door and flung himself on his monochromatic bed with various shades of gray and black. His grand piano lay to the right corner away from his bed. On the left he had a smooth black wooden dresser with dark clothing. This place of grey was his sanctuary.

Phil Lester went home to a cooking father and a working mother. He too, retreated to his room after greeting his parents. His room was quite the opposite of Dan's. Pastel  pink walls lay background to an assortment of pastel bookshelves, a dresser, a bed, and a desk. His bed faced a wall with two large windows with sheer white curtains. In between them was a large silky blue dresser where pastel clothes lay. A large mirror with white wood edges sat atop it along with his Totoro plushie, his stress mushroom, and dozens of other little toys. In the corners were creamy yellow bookshelves with hundreds of books neatly sorted by author. A pastel green desk was off to his left. There were little drawers and silver pen holders and his school books laid on it tidily. A bright white door was to his right that bore entrance to a bathroom.

Phil sighed contentedly and closed his eyes in his safe-place. 

Hours later Dan and Phil were both asleep and crickets chirped through the night.

~~~

Phil went about his school day like normal. Barely surviving long classes, smiling to those who pass him in the hall, and sending the occasional glance to Dan. 

Sure, he did get lonely sometimes without friends with him. But it was better than having friends who only cared for his money.

Dan slid into the dark music room as students faded away from the school. He sat down in front of the piano and let his fingers run across the keys. They began to move quickly as he played Requim Mass by Mozart. He knew it by heart in length.

The sound from the piano floated down the hall where Phil silently closed his locker listening. It seemed to enchant him. He followed the sound to the music room to see a dark figure beautifully playing the piano. His long slender fingers slid across the keys and the music flowed from the keys. Phil stood for what seemed like eternity in the doorway and the song came to an end. He just couldn't help himself.

"That was beautiful," he said quietly to the mysterious person. The seat scraped the floor as Dan quickly stood. There was not anger in his eyes. It was something else. Phil saw beauty in his shadowed eyes. He saw fear swirling too.

Dan walked into the light. "Lester." Phil's surprise at it being Dan did not show. Of course it had to be. Who else would be sitting in the dark with midnight black clothes covering their body?

Dan's jaw was set yet had a softness to it. "What are you doing here?" he asked Phil who was staring as if he'd only just met him.

"I was only just at my locker and I heard the music so I thought I'd come closer," Phil spoke softly not even glancing away from Dan or blushing. You could say that Phil was swayed. He looked upon this boy. A boy who was shrouded in darkeness. A boy who growled. And yet he played something so beautiful.

"Well..." Dan huffed and pushed past Phil. Suddenly he grabbed his wrist and pulled the dark boy back to face him. 

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" A genuine softness and caring filled Phil's eyes. Something Dan had never gotten before. His tense shoulders soon relaxed.

"I taught myself." Like that he pulled away from Phil's grip and ran away from him and everything that just happened.

In that short and brief moment of Dan's vulnerability Phil subconciously realized that the Moon may have a darkside, but that didn't make it any less beautiful than the Sun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Phil couldn't help but stare at Dan. And Dan couldn't help but try to avoid Phil. Truly, Dan was embarrased. No one knew he could play piano. If they did they would call him soft and the last thing he wanted was to be stripped of his bad boy image. That is what kept him alive.

Phil had all of his classes with Dan and so it was quite difficult for Dan to hide from him. He could practically feel the stares Phil was sending his way. A few times the teachers noticed and called on Phil for questions they knew he hadn't been paying attention for.

Finally, an extremely relieved Dan was leaving his last class of the day. He wouldn't dare go to the music room that afternoon and instead headed out the back doors of the school and began to walk to the park near his home. He dropped his bag down and sat on the swing. He rocked his legs back and forth and stared out into the sky.

Behind him, Phil stood in the trees leaning against one watching Dan swing high as crisp autumn leaves fell around him. He was quite aware that is seemed creepy to follow and watch someone but he simply couldn't help it. The previous afternoon had made him see a different side of Dan and he wanted to see more. He wanted to see the side that wasn't tensed up and mean. It may have been low-key stalking but hey, whatever?

Just as Phil was about to turn away from Dan he heard him singing. A soft sound but one that carried beautifully. 

_"When the Moon fell in love with the Sun."_

Phil stood there with a small enchanted smile across his face.

_"All was golden in the sky, all was golden when the day met the night."_

Dan closed his eyes and sang louder.

_"When the Sun found the Moon, she was drinking tea in a garden."_

_"Under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of the Summer."_

Phil closed his eyes, too.

_"When the Moon found the Sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on."_

_"But her eyes saved his life, in the middle of the Summer..."_

Dan's voice trailed off and Phil's eyes shot open at the stop of his singing. He hid behind the tree as he saw two fairly large kids approach Dan on the playground with sneers on their faces. He stopped swinging with fear tracing his eyes.

"Hey little Daniel." said the taller boy with flaming red hair and freckles.

"Go away Mark," said Dan quietly and unconfidently. 

"No way you queer," retorted the smaller boy with dark brown hair.

"Please, just leave me alone." Dan's voice was now quavering.

Phil drew his eyebrows together. Is this how Dan was always treated? He felt a protectiveness over Dan but remained glued to the tree. 

The taller boy, Mark, grabbed Dan by his shirt and ripped him off the swing.

"The day we leave you alone, you little faggot, is the day you kill yourself!" he growled at Dan. Phil saw him gulp and bite down on his quivering lip. Mark threw Dan on the ground and him and the smaller boy proceeded to kick him.

"Stop!" pleaded Dan. His arms shielded his face and he curled into a ball. Tears streamed down his face. Phil could hear his screams and cries of help and anger flooded through him. 

He stormed from the trees. 

"Get off him!" screamed Phil at the two boys. They stopped and turned to him sneering.

"Or what?" Mark came face to face with Phil.

"Or this." Phil jumped back and swung his fist into Mark's face. His giant hands clutched his nose. 

"Oh my god, you broke my nose." blood fell out of it and he nodded to the smaller boy. They ran away with a groaning Mark trying to stop the blood.

The anger faded away from Phil and he sat on his knees next to Dan who was still shaking and covering his face. 

"Dan, Dan are you okay?" Phil asked concerned careful not to touch Dan for fear he'd lash out at him. He could hear the soft sobs coming from beneath his arms.

"Why would you care?" Dan asked with a quiet and cracked voice.

"Because I just watched you get kicked by two giant kids that's why. Come on." Phil picked up Dan like a baby and Dan buried his bruised face into Phil crying. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist as he slung both of their schoolbags over his shoulders carefully as to not drop Dan. Phil started to walk down the road and carried him all the way to his own house.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan woke up in a dim room. It was night. He freaked out and threw the pastel bed covers-

Pastel.

The whole room was pastel. Dan saw various shades of pastel and immediately relaxed knowing there would only be one person with a whole room full of pastel furniture.

Phil Lester. His memories of the day came back to him.

"Dan? Are you awake?" the door creaked open and light flooded in. Phil walked in slowly shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm awake," said Dan quietly. He still couldn't believe that Phil Lester punched a kid three times his size and then carried him all the way to his own home especially because Dan never went to anyone's home except his own.

Phil turned on a lamp (with a pastel yellow lampshade might I add) and set a tray down in front of Dan.

"Lester, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, Howell?" asked Phil with a playful smile. 

"You're taking care of me that's what!" Dan gestured to the plate of grilled cheese on his lap.

"I couldn't leave you on that playground curled up into a ball, and that reminds me do you have a curfew or will your parents mind?" Phil sat on the end of the bed.

"Please," Dan said quietly. "They won't even realize I'm not there." Phil's grin faded from his face.

"Of course they will notice, you're their kid." 

"Just because you have the perfect parents doesn't mean I do," said Dan quickly, slightly fuming.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I guess you could stay here for the night. I could sleep on the floor."

"No no, I can just go home." Dan picked up a slice of grilled cheese. "I wouldn't want to burden you." He took a bite out of the grilled cheese. "Holy- this is so good!" And of course he ate it all in two minutes flat and was left with crumbs on his shirt. Phil was then smiling widely.

"I can ask my dad to make more for you if you'd like." 

"Yes please."

"okay, I'll be right back." Phil ran out the door and down the stairs. His dad was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen and reading. "Hey da, could you make two plates of grilled cheese?" He flashed a hopeful smile at his father. 

"Sure, yeah." He set down his book and began getting out the ingredients to make grilled cheese. "So," he began as he was cooking. "This friend of yours..."

"Dan."

"Yeah Dan, is he just a friend?"

"What?" Phil's voice was about an octave higher than usual and a lot louder. "Of course he is!"

"Don't get offended or anything I was just asking!" said his dad quickly.

"Oh my god, Dad! You know what just bring the food up when you're done, thanks." Phil grumbled and then ran back up the spiral stairs. He opened and shut the door and jumped onto the bed sitting. Dan was on top of the blanks sitting on his knees. The food tray was on the bedside table.

"What was that shouting all about?" asked Dan. Blood rushed to Phil's face and he blushed. 

"Nothing. I didn't know you could hear that." He didn't look Dan in the eyes.

"Nothing, really. Sounded like he thought I was your boyfriend." Dan grinned.

"These bloody paper thin walls!" Phil groaned. Dan laughed. He laughed a real laugh. Something Phil had never seen before from him, and something Dan hadn't done in months. It made both of them feel better.

"Anyway why would you have a boyfriend?" Dan raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. He was smiling as though he knew the answer.

"Just because of that face you're making I assume you know the answer." Dan gasped scandalously.

"The pastel boy who wears pastel clothes and flower crowns and occasionally makeup is gay, I never would have guessed?!" said Dan in a mocking tone.

"Oh please, we all know you're gay-" Dan held up a hand.

"That has nothing to do with this." Dan began to laugh. Dan smiled. The biggest smile that he'd ever really smiled. Of course they both knew it was strange. Strange that supposed enemies managed to almost be actual friends.

"You know you're different than I thought you would be," Phil speculated.

"Really, how?" 

"Well you're actually funny, you actually eat, and you're nice."

"Wait what?" Dan laughed. "I actually eat, of course I eat, why wouldn't I?"

"Well," Phil was so awkward. "You're really skinny. And you're pale." Dan scoffed. Unbelievable that Phil.

"I am pale because because I stay inside and play video games and read anime and do not do anything outside whatsoever, so what's your excuse. What do you do for fun?"

"Your mum." A smile spread across Phil's face.

"Oh my god," Dan punched Phil's shoulder. "Phil that's so wrong."

"You're welcome."

Phil's door opened and his dad came in with two plates of grilled cheese. He set them down on the bed and Dan said thank you before Phil's dad stepped over to the door. As Dan was entranced by his food his dad said, "Have fun." and then he winked at Phil. He winked. Phil shot him a glare and then began in on his grilled cheese.

Later that night after lots of talking and laughing Phil's mom peeked into his room to tell them it was time to get to bed. Phil set up his sleeping bag on the floor (it was pastel blue) and grabbed a pillow from his bed. He curled up into a ball and Dan turned out the lamp.

"Good night Dan."

"G'night Phil."


	4. Chapter 4

Phil woke up early the next morning and watched Dan sleep for an hour before making breakfast. While he was cooking he thought about the little wavy curls that were in his hair and the dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he smiled. He only realized he was grinning stupidly when a tired looking Dan walked into his kitchen.

"Why are you smiling at 6:30 in the morning?" He dropped his head onto the lightly-colored wood dining table. 

""No reason," Phil responded quickly sitting next to Dan with two plates that held a thick stack of pancakes each. Dan sniffed and looked up. His eyes widened when he looked at the pancakes and he pulled his plate towards him. Soon, two whole pancakes were shoved into his mouth. "You look like a monster when you eat," Phil pointed out to him. Dan just shrugged and they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

When Phil finished and was about to go up the stairs he hesitated and turned towards Dan who was trailing closely behind. "What are you going to wear?"

"What?"

"What are you going to wear?" repeated Phil.

"Um," Dan said looking at his clothes. "I'll just wear this." Phil looked him up and down as if scanning him and then turned around to go to his room.

"Suit yourself." He thought that Dan would look positively adorable in his fluffy pastel pink jumper. As they trudged up the stairs and into Phil's room, Dan picked up his book bag and pulled out a book, Manga by the look of it. From there he curled up on Phil's bed and left Phil to go change in his bathroom.

They packed their bags in silence and then they walked to school in silence. They didn't even say but a simple "bye" when they parted ways to go to class. It was the most boring day Phil had had that school year yet and fidgeted with his flower crown. He didn't even take notes in class. In fact, he was so deep into his thoughts, you'd think there wasn't any class going on around him at all.

"I wonder where Dan lives? I wonder why his parents didn't notice he wasn't home last night... Perhaps I should invite him over again. But what if it seems like I'm flirting? What if we don't even talk like we did this morning. But still, I don't think he really has any friends. Yes. I will invite him over. Hopefully he likes to play video games..." This whole conversation with himself went on for hours, this just being the last of it. At lunch he just stared off into space and mindlessly ate his sandwich.

The times that he would drift back into reality were the times he was looking at Dan. He watched him doodle on his papers and walk alone through the hallway, his head stuck in his phone.

Finally, at the end of the day, Phil went looking for Dan in the music room. And there he found him, playing Fur Elise on the piano. He waited until the song was finished and then walked up to Dan, startling him.

"GAh!"

"Hello to you too. Do you wanna come over to my house? We can play video games and stuff," Phil asked hopefully.

"Um, sure." He picked up his bag and headed out of the school with Phil. As they walked down the road two massive guys appeared from behind some trees. It was the guys from the previous afternoon.

"Hey  _Dan_ ," sneered the one named Mark.

"What do you want?" Mark looked at his other buff friend.

"Well we did want to beat you to a pulp but seeing as your little ray of homo savior is here I guess we'll just have to keep it at a simple beating." He took a dangerous step towards plan and as soon as he did Phil came out of nowhere and launched his fist into Mark's face.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled cupping his face. "That bloody hurt!" Phil gave his best death stare and the big guys told him he was gonna regret this, but ran away in fear.

As soon as they were out of sight Phil groaned in pain.  
"That really hurt!" he shook his hand out and started laughing. Dan began to as well and soon they were gasping for breath as they walked through Phil's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this Chapter is pretty short but I want the next chapter to have as much detail as I can fit in there.


End file.
